Naughty Girl
by Rasha013
Summary: Ino and Sakura are having some fun time together... YURI InoSaku , drabble


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this drabble.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Ino and Sakura are having some time together... YURI, drabble**

* * *

**WARNINGS: YURI (Ino x Sakura)**

* * *

**AN: Okay... so this is my first yuri fic ever, I know it's not the best, I also know it's not good, and I know it is really bad. T_T I don't know how to write a yuri lemon, I mean, I'm bi, and I have had a girlfriend and I have first hand experience... but still!**

**So, yeah, I'm publishing this because Boo-chan said she wanted to read my yuri fic XD I mean, okay... there you go~**

* * *

**Naughty Girl  
**

* * *

I was looking at her with half lidded eyes as she laid naked, spread over the blue blankets, only for me. She was mine and nobody else's. Her beautiful green eyes tracked my every movement. Her bright pink hair was messy from our previous kiss. I smiled a bit. She looked so hot like this. Her soft skin only mine to touch, only mine to taste, only mine to love. Creamy thighs opened for me, giving me a nice view of her most private parts.

My eyes travelling from her sweet little toes, over her nice smooth legs to her beautiful untainted womanhood. My fingers couldn't wait to touch her as I had in my dreams. I put my hands on her knees and caressed her warm flesh. She groaned, the most beautiful sound to my ears. It made me needy, it made me proud, it made me happy because I'm the first to see her like this. So helpless under my torture, so willing.

"You're so beautiful hunny..." I said huskily and she pouted her perfect pink lips. I smiled as she moaned and squeezed her own soft breasts.

"Do you want... me?" I asked as I lowered myself to kiss her knee. She tasted so delicious. It made me addicted instantly.

I was so deep in all this, I didn't want it to end. I loved making her flushed and confused. It gave me satisfaction and I needed to feel loved. She gave me the safety I so desperately searched, she was my sanctuary.

"H-hai... un..." She managed to say despite my love touches. I was keen on making her whimper. Her voice made me crazy, her quick breaths and quicker exhales always amazed me. I made her horny with only one touch, it was as if I was her weakness. That was fine, because... she was mine too.

I felt my strength leave me as her presence became more intense. Her thoughts were that strong so they reached my mind, my mind that wasn't thinking about anything but how to please her. I wanted to so desperately satisfy all her needs, all her little greedy requests she always would make. It made me whole. She made me whole. I didn't want to lose her, she meant too much to me.

My fingers founds her hipbones and I began stroking them. She whimpered and I smiled softly. I watched her as she arched in my touch. I was weak and so hot between my legs. I felt familiar wetness made its way down my inner thighs. I brought one of my hands and wiped off some of sticky liquid from inside my warm hole.

I smirked as I had juice on my finger, I brought it to my nose and sniffed it. Sweet. I knew I taste good, tasted it myself and I have high criteria. I saw her eyes widen all of a sudden and I asked myself why, then I realised what my bitch wanted. Me.

"Here..." I gave her my juice-covered finger and she shucked on it greedily, wrapping her wet tongue around it and sucking like there was no tomorrow. I felt shivers run down my spine as I watcher do magic with her mouth. And what a lovely mouth those were. So talented.

When I felt my insides began to twitch, I removed my finger earning a displeased grunt from my lover.

"Careful there hunny, you're so hot it makes me wanna stick my fingers deep inside you and bring you to pleasure land." I licked my lips and squeezed my other hand that was on her hip, digging my nails into her flesh.

"Ahh...!" Her whine made me do it again. I liked it rough but I had no idea she was this slutty. My hands were steady on her hips and soon joined by her own warm hand that were just until a minute ago twisting her hard pink nipples.

I gave her the control of my hands and she made me touch her lower, and lower... until I got to her treasure.

"Can I taste it?" I asked teasingly and she nodded her head without much consideration. Lust and passion leading her.

My thumbs moved together to massage her clit. She arched her back from the bed and brought her hands next to her head, helping to lift herself as I pressed the small sensitive bud. It sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body, making every nerve-end tingle.

I spread her outer labia with my forefingers and saw little twitching hole. I smirked and got closer to her cunt. I opened my mouth and took out my sinister tongue. I saw her breast rise with each laboured breath she took. She knew what was coming. She knew how much she'll enjoy me doing this to her. How much she'll beg for me to be rougher and use my naughty tongue better.

"P-please... Please..." She started to beg, her voice was as quiet as every whisper she ever made in this stage. She couldn't hold it anymore. She needed release and I was going to get her off.

"You want me to stick my tongue inside you? Hmm?" I teased and licked her clit quickly.

"Nghh...!" She moaned.

"You want me to play with you?" I nibbled on her warm clit and she arched groaning.

"Like this?" My mouth slowly sucked on sensitive skin around her bud. She tasted so good, her pussy juice covering every tasty part of her skin down there.

"I... I... need... now..." She panted and finally looked more carefully at her flushed face. Big mistake because she looked utterly fuckable with her parted lips, her red cheeks and her blurry eyes. I thought I was going to lose it right then and there. I leaned forward, intentionally brushing my breasts over hers, my hard sensitive nipples made contact with her previously stimulated buds.

I rested my elbows on her each side, I was practically lying on top of her, all over her.

Our skin was one against the other and of course our tits pushed together.

I moaned and she hugged my shoulders bringing me closer. I looked up and saw her biting her lips. Her kissable lips were calling me, calling me to come and use them, calling me to come and abuse them.

I partially got up, I was still on top of her but I raised my behind in the air to be allowed to shift so I had my leg between hers, right against her hot flesh. We both stared to rub one against the other coming closer to our nirvana. I leaned to kiss her. She closed her eyes and I joined our lips.

Each of our kisses was different. One was needy. The other was passionate. Third was lustful... and so on...

This one was kiss of love. She poured all her emotions into it. I felt it. I sucked on her lower lip and she let me. I use my teeth in this. She liked it if the wetness on my knee was any indicator. I smirked into the kiss and she blushed. She was so shy sometimes.

She enjoyed playing little games sometimes. She enjoyed telling me my future. She hated to know what would happen. She hated to see us when it may not happen. But she loved the present. She loved the sin we were living in.

It felt so good kissing her like this. Again, I felt my energy leave me. She was feeding of me, she was feeding of my desire to be with her.

She was tracing my upper lip with her tongue since I was busy and not noticed she might wanted to do something too. She hands were holding me tightly as if she was afraid I might disappear. I would never. I care too much to just do that.

My hands weren't forgotten even if they only held my body. I grabbed soft flesh between out chests and squeeze it a few times. She groaned into our kiss, out breathing became more and more laboured. We were close even if she didn't do anything to me. I could simply get off listening to her whimpers and soft innocent moans.

I was bad, I knew that. I knew I was a sinner.

I loved defying god's orders.

I loved the darkness I created.

I loved my vampire lover.

I broke our kiss and asked between my pants, "Shall I..." I placed tender kiss to her swollen lips, "...make you scream?" I whispered seductively. Her eyes flashed with eagerness.

I squeezed her tit harder, and she let out silent scream. I moved to attack her neck. I sucked, licked, nibbled and kissed her exposed skin. Her head was thrown back and I swear her eyes rolled to back of her head. My small fingers found her sensitive nipples and I twisted them earning another silent scream.

"It's okay... let me hear you..." I husked and she whined in response.

That brought me to my favourite part of her fucking body – her collarbones. Oh, how I loved that hard thing. Just imagine, I could spend rest of my life just kissing and nibbling it. I was addicted to it, it was my opium, forever my drug.

I licked her skin and she moaned. She wanted me to satisfy her, and that was what I'll do. I'll show her who I am and how I work. I raised my ass in the air so I had more access to her body. While my lips were still busy with attacking her precious neck, my hands went back to slowly abuse her cunt.

My index-finger slipped past her labia and so easily into her tightness. She was so wet for me I could hardly control myself not to do anything until she was one hundred percent on the edge of breakdown. I'd break her and she'll realise I'm the only one for her. I'd make sure, she'd never leave my side. I'd make her addicted to touch.

My finger worked its way in and out of her. She groaned and made my juice slid down my legs, her voice was perfect. Her hips moved down to meet my fingering. Little bitch was enjoying it...

"Ahh!" Almost silent scream broke out of her mouth.

"Is it good? Does it make you feel special?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Y-yeah..." She moaned and nodded her head.

"You should feel special. I've never seen anything that was more different that the rest of people. You are special. One of a kind." I kissed her puffy lips, I caught her lower lip with mine and sucked it hard. In the meantime, my finger prepared my lover for the next step.

I pulled back and she looked at me with confused look. I clearly saw she did not know what would happen next. I chuckled and let my eyes roam all over her body one again. Since I was sitting between her spread legs, I could take my toy. Toy I used before on me. It was black and thick made from soft but hard material.

"I have something for you..." I said and licked the tip of my toy. "Do you want to _feel_ what?"

"Yes, I'm ready." She answered truthfully. Her eyes revealed no signs of displeasure.

"Good..." I spread her labia and poked her entrance with the black tip. "Here I come..." I pushed the tip in slowly. When she arched her back, I stopped. "Are you okay...?" I didn't want to hurt her.

"Y-yeah..." She said and nodded her head. Her own hands came down to push the black dildo deeper. It was clear she wanted it.

"Don't worry... I'll be gentle..." I said and kissed her bellybutton. She moaned and we pushed the rest of the dildo in together. She screamed when it was seated deep inside of her. I let go of it and took another one. This one was for me. It was made from the same material as the first one but only this was purple.

I was invaded by the purple dildo. It felt so good, I wanted to scream and let her fuck me with it. I wanted her to push it in and out, swirl it a bit and then pull it back entirely only to slam it back in more forcefully. I sat back on the dildo inside me and started riding it. I needed more.

I saw her eyes follow my every move. I pleased she watched, it meant she was interested in use of it.

"Y-you... like wha-what you se-ee?" I asked between my pants and groans.

Her grip on the base of her own black dildo that was inside her suddenly tightened. I smirked and got back in my position between her legs, purple dildo still deep in me. I moved my hips and that pleasurable feeling of stretching returned. I bucked my hips into thin air but I didn't care, dildo was doing its job – making me horny.

My hand joined her hand on the base and I pulled it out. She let out small whine. I pushed black dildo back in and she arched her back again. I saw her eyes shot in pain. I knew it must be discomforting for her, it was her first time. She lost her virginity to me. I liked that, liked it very much.

I kept thrusting black dildo in and out, swirling it sometimes just to heighten the pleasure. My own dildo moving in me as I rubbed my legs together. My other hand came to massage her clit. I pincher it and she screamed at the sudden roughness. I couldn't help myself, it looked so nice, standing so alone and neglected.

I kept doing her with the dildo and my fingers were massaging small bud feverously.

I knew she must be close to the peak since her groin became warmer.

I wanted us to cum together so I shifted us. I brought my butt to her face and she realised what she should be doing. I felt her moving the purple dildo in and out of me, thrusting it and swirling, making me groan out loud and collapse on her. I got up, resting on my elbows between her legs.

I smirked. Now it's my job to make her feel good.

I grabbed her clit with my teeth and teased it with the tip of my tongue. She let go of my dildo and shuddered as the pleasure hit her. I sucked on the small bud as well as fucked her with dildo. I felt her clit pulsate under my lips. Her muscles on her legs flexed and I pushed the dildo in one last time. Her insides clenched around the hard toy.

She obviously didn't want to be the only one coming and she rubbed my clit until I came. It didn't take long thou, I was already close to coming myself from hearing her, watching her, tasting her.

I screamed her name and collapsed on top of her. My body was sensitive as I felt pleasant shivers run down spine, my every vein in body was filled with satisfaction. My heartbeat beating rhythmically with my orgasm high.

"You okay...?" I asked slowly as I rolled off her, pulling our toys out. She winced at the sensitivity of her womanhood. The black dildo was slightly bloody, and I immediately found myself worried if she's hurt.

"Yeah..." she said in small voice and sighed. "...that was... wow..."

I chuckled and sat up straight, looking at her used form lying next to me. "I'm glad..." I said cockily and trailed my fingers down her pretty body, from her neck, around her nipples, over her belly and lower.

"We should repeat this more often, you know...?" she asked.

I couldn't help not to chuckle again, "Yeah... maybe next time I'll show you what I can do with dildo and vibrator..." I said suggestively and smirked.

"O-okay..." she blushed.

* * *

**THE END~**


End file.
